Nozzle bodies that are fitted for example into injectors for internal combustion engines are generally manufactured in one piece. In this case, high demands are placed on the material of such nozzle bodies. Nozzle bodies for use in petrol high-pressure injectors, owing to the properties of the fuel, have to be manufactured from high-grade steel in order to provide corrosion resistance. In addition to corrosion resistance with regard to moisture in the fuel, the material used should be extremely hard in some regions and eminently weldable in other regions of the nozzle body.